


Trust: Brienne

by TeamGwenee



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting in Winterfell, Post ADWD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: There is no one Jaime trusts more than Brienne to speak on his behalf.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Trust: Brienne

The fire of a thousand hate-filled eyes scorched through his flesh, melting the meat off the bones. Bloody Northerners, the most bitter, the coldest bastards on the earth, but for their capacity to hate. There, they burned as bright as the Dornish sun. 

It was enough for any man to tremble and break beneath. The weight of that violent loathing.

Any other man. Any other man who did not have Lady Brienne standing in his defense. 

“You...you would have this man walk free through the halls of WInterfell?” Jon Snow spluttered. “The halls of my father, the murdered by the hand of his _grotesque_ and _monstrous_ acts with his sister-”

“Speak true, Snow,” Jaime drawled lazily. “You mean incest.” He nodded his head towards Queen Daenerys, his eyes glittering sharp and bright. “Your good aunt has been away in Essos during those years, she may need some catching up. Or have you already done so, during your nights together?”

Cries of protest echoed throughout the hall, and yet beneath them all, Jaime heard the sniggers and chuckled. Even the Dragon Queen’s lips twisted in humour, though she stifled it quickly and placed a gentle hand upon Jon Snow’s arm, soothing him.

Brienne shot him a glare, and for her sake alone, Jaime looked repentant. 

“I am not here to deny his crimes,” Brienne said simply. “Nor to plead forgiveness. Only to say that I have seen the full extent of Jaime Lannister’s character. We have been through things together that could not fail to expose a man’s true nature. Twice, he saved my life, when there was no call for it. Those who served him, his soldiers and squires and washerwoman, all will tell you he is a man who will never turn and run from a fight, who will defend those under his protection, and will give his life fighting against the monsters that now threaten this land. When it is become a battle between man and monster, you need all the good men you can have. And Ser Jaime is a good man.”

For all the times Brienne had said those words, or thereabout, they still stirred something in Jaime’s heart, and more than one person present noticed the depth of the smile he directed at the back of Brienne’s head.

“And what of my father?” Queen Daenerys asked, more curious than indignant. “Was he not under Ser Jaime’s protection?”

Brienne looked at the Targaryen Queen tentatively. “Your Grace, what Ser Jaime told me about his father, perhaps it would be better if I told them to you in private?”

Daenerys Stormborn looked for once her youth, like a young girl about to hear something she cared little to hear. But she was a queen above all else, and she knew she would win no love turning her eye from the horrors her father had committed.

“Anything you have to say, you may say before all gathered here today,” Queen Daenerys said firmly. “This is not a court that fears the truth, fearsome though that truth may be.”

Still Brienne hesitated to speak. She looked over her shoulder, waiting for the word. Even now, she would tell Jaime’s secrets against his wishes, those secrets told at his lowest and weakest.

Jaime smiled. Smiled and nodded. 

He knew the story had to come out. And now that time had come, he could ask for no one better to tell it.


End file.
